Draw with me
by Lyvain
Summary: It's been two weeks since Dark had been sealed away, and Daisuke's still depressed, and Satoshi hates to see his crimson angel depressed. Can he do anything to change the depressed angel to a cheerful one? SatoDai...yaoi...BoyxBoy...don't like don't read


Title: Draw with me

Summary: It's been two weeks since Dark had been sealed away, and Daisuke's still depressed, and Satoshi hates to see his crimson angel depressed. Can he do anything to change the depressed angel to a cheerful one?

I'd like to thank **Wingfy**, a great writer for the inspiration to write this, I was reading her stories when i came up with the idea, she is a great write read her stories! =D

* * *

><p>Daisuke sighed tiredly as he taped his pencil against his desk. He was supposed to be paying attention in class, but lately school had seemed so dead. Not that he enjoyed school, no one did, but he's having a hard time even making up his mind to come to school in the morning.<p>

The teacher continued with the lecture he had been giving for approximately an hour now, usually this would be the time when Dark would wake up to remind him to pay attention. When he would crack a joke causing Daisuke to be either flustered or happy leaving him with no choice but forget about the teacher.

'Dark...'

Daisuke bit back his lip trying to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. He let his head fall down trying to cover his face, preventing anyone from seeing him. He was now clutching at his pencil tightly, he faked writing, as if trying to take down notes about the long forgotten lecture, though if he did write, he would only make scribbles with the fact that the pencil was shaking violently.

He had hoped no one would notice this, and he was lucky that no one in the class paid him attention, all except for one blue-haired teen. He had noticed this change, noticed how the pencil was shaking, how his head was hanging particularly low, he had noticed everything. He always notices everything about the crimson angel, _**his**_ crimson angel.

His heart contorted with pain, he hated seeing the lithe teen like this, this sadness, this loneliness, and it wasn't for him. He wanted nothing more than to see his Daisuke smiling his warm loving smile that was only for him.

His sapphire eyes widen as he watched tears roll down pale cheeks, his fist clenched. He couldn't bear it, he hated seeing the one he loved in so much pain, leaving him helpless and useless for not being able to comfort the crimson angel.

Dark had been sealed away for about two weeks now, so was Krad. Daisuke had taken a toll with this, he hated it, to him it felt as if he had lost someone truly important to him, like his own brother. The bare thought of Dark gone would bring back tears to his burgundy eyes.

Satoshi also felt as if he had lost something that was a part of him, and even though Krad was a suicidal angel often times threatening to kill them both. Still it was evident to Satoshi himself that felt a piece of him was missing when he left. Though Satoshi was not one to allow his emotions to overcome him, Daisuke was and when Dark was gone he went into a full head on depression.

The first week was when everyone was concerned but after the second week hit, everyone went back to ignoring him. How could people be so selfish and inconsiderate of the young boy's problems? Satoshi was the only one who cared enough to try and help him but Daisuke just kept pushing him, just like he pushed everyone away.

Daisuke's body shook violently as the tears came pouring down his face, and as before only Satoshi noticed. His knuckles became pale as his eyes narrowed. 'Damn it' he hated the fact that he couldn't comfort the boy, that he couldn't promise him that everything would be alright. He couldn't do a damn thing, and that's what he hated the most. To see his crimson angel suffering through so much pain and he couldn't be there to sooth the lithe teen in his time of pain.

He wasn't going to let this continue to happen, he was going to help his angel, he was going to let him smile again, let him experience the joy of life. He was going to help his Daisuke overcome this and he was going to see to it that the boy never frowns again.

So as Satoshi came up with a plan waiting for the bell to ring, Daisuke was biting his lip once more. He was trying not to make a sound as memories of Dark came flooding back again. The memories they shared, memories of the laughter, of the joy, of the life that was once pleasant but had now changed to displeasure.

He remembered the way Dark would tease him about simple little things, and the way Dark would bring up uncomfortable topics about things kids his age shouldn't know about. He remembered the way Dark treated him like a little brother, always protecting him, always smiling with him, always making him laugh.

He brought his hand to cover his mouth as he closed his eyes in desperation of trying to stop the tears. These memories, these precious memories were overflowing inside him, he was replaying every single thing they did together, and now the tears were out like tidal waves. His body shook violently as the pencil he clutched nearly broke. As always no one seemed to notice the red head suffering, they were all waiting for that one noise that would signal their freedom.

Daisuke's hand was held tightly to his mouth as the pencil in his other hand was on the verge of breaking, and then suddenly as the bell rang it broke, falling lifelessly to the floor. Immediately both hands were covering his mouth, as his eyes were forcibly held shut as the tears continued to pour, never seeming to stop.

All the memories, they were too much, he couldn't handle it, and sure enough as the class was empty his hand tore away from his mouth and he cried like never before. His body still shaking violently as his tears continues to pour; his book was soaked with his tears.

He cried endlessly as his hands wrapped around him protectively just like Dark would've done if he were there. He sobbed uncontrollably and rocked back and forth on the chair as he let out all the tears, all the tears that needed to fall before he went home, because if he didn't his mother would ask questions which would again cause him to cry uncontrollably.

Satoshi was pacing the halls he had just finished his plans and he was going back to retrieve his crimson angel. He stood by the classroom door and leaned against the frame, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't let Daisuke seem him like this, helpless, he needed to be strong for Daisuke's sake, he needed to prove to him that he could be strong enough to protect him.

Daisuke let out a deep breath, trying to regain control of his body. Slowly he packed his bag and exited the classroom walking past a certain blue-haired teen leaning against the door frame. Suddenly his wrists were grabbed and he was spun around into a tight embrace. His own hands hung lifeless against his own body as it took him a minute to comprehend what had just happened. Satoshi was there hugging him whispering sweet 'I love you' into his ear.

Still his hands hung lifeless to his sides, and as Satoshi whispered his last 'I love you' he grabbed his hand tightly afraid that he might run away from him when he had the chance. Slowly Satoshi allowed Daisuke to follow him, leading him down to the art department.

Once inside Daisuke's eyes landed on the huge sheet of drawing paper that stood in the middle of the room. Next to that were several containers filled with pens, pencils, and markers needed to draw.

Satoshi knew how much the other loved drawing, just as much as he did, maybe even more. He knew that if anything could bring back that amazing smile of his it would be drawing.

Feeling a tug on his hand Daisuke looked up to see Satoshi pulling closer to the giant paper. His eyes once again found the paper; his attention was once again brought back to Satoshi as he saw other holding out a plain pencil before asking,

"Draw with me?"

Confused Daisuke looked up at Satoshi before his mind took a minute to piece together what was happening. Slowly he took the pencil out of the other hand and raised it up to the paper, Satoshi smiled slightly at this.

His smile soon turned to a frown as he notices that Daisuke hadn't once yet made a move to draw. His hand was there ready but still no movement.

Daisuke was still staring at the blank sheet, he couldn't draw or moreover he couldn't think of anything to draw. Ever since Dark left he took away all of Daisuke's inspiration and will to draw, right now his mind was blank just like the paper before him.

He let his head fall again and closed his eyes as he felt the tears stinging his eyes. Satoshi noticed this and immediately took Daisuke's hand with the pencil in his own and let his other hand wrap around the small teen's waist.

Daisuke blinked up at him confused, as the tears were slowly fading away. Satoshi looked down at him and smiled softly. He guided the hand with the pencil on the paper as he began to draw a line. He added more lines at different angles, creating a picture.

The crimson angel took a small step back as he looked at the picture Satoshi and he had created. It was a beach; the sun was close to setting across the ocean, and there on the beach to witness this beautiful scenery were a couple holding hands. Satoshi would have never thought of creating such a drawing; however, with the lithe teen beside him he knew he had all the inspiration in the world.

The blue-haired teen slowly reached down and held the other teens hand softly. Burgundy eyes widen up at him, his brain slow at processing, though once finished his eyes softened before looking back at the picture. And Satoshi thought that maybe just maybe he saw the lithe teen smile if only slightly.

Satoshi gave the small a squeeze causing the burgundy eyes to look into his sapphire one's once more. He held out the pencil he had taken from the teen moments after the drawing was completed and smiled once more, repeating the same word he had said before.

"Draw with me."

Crimson hair bounced slightly as the teen nodded softly, this action cause Satoshi's smile to widen. The crimson angel took the pencil and for the first time in two weeks he began drawing. The picture wasn't much and he had drawn under Satoshi's previous drawing.

It was in a valley, mountains on either side and in the middle of the field laid a small boy looking up at what appeared to be the night sky. The boy in the drawing bore a slight resemblance to Daisuke though Satoshi would not say it for fear that the boy might leave.

"That's great"

The sapphire eyed boy stated smiling at Daisuke, who nodded in response. Daisuke looked back at the drawing once more and sighed. This was the first time he had drawn anything, it actually felt good that he was doing something he liked.

Satoshi looked at his watch and sighed in annoyance, this action caused the smaller teen to look at him confused. It was after five and close to six, they should be getting home soon, or Daisuke's mother would throw a fit looking for her son.

"It's time to go Daisuke"

Satoshi began as the boy head fell softly, he had actually wanted to stay for a few more minutes and draw, but he had to go home. _**Home**_, it was strange, it sounded so foreign to him. After Dark left home didn't feel the same, it was quiet, too quiet though Daisuke was a quiet and shy boy; there was only so much silence he could take.

Satoshi took the pencil from his hand and placed it in one of the containers before softly grabbing Daisuke's hand and leading him out of the art room. After locking up, a privileged he had for spending so much time in the art room, though being on good terms with the principal didn't hurt either.

They left hand in hand walking home together, though it wasn't like usual where they would talk and laugh like they usually did. No it was silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, it felt for once nice something Daisuke would have never thought he would feel.

As Satoshi walked his crimson angel home he held onto his hand tightly but not too hard to hurt his angel. Daisuke's hand; however, wasn't holding onto his, his hand stayed limp in Satoshi's hand but Satoshi didn't mind, he had gotten Daisuke to draw again, and right now that was all that mattered.

Satoshi had dropped Daisuke home and left for his as well, not before giving his crimson angel a soft small kiss on his forehead before whispering 'I love you'.

After Satoshi had left Daisuke went inside, heading straight to his room to sleep skipping dinner that night as he always did every night.

Days passed and Satoshi felt that he made progress with his lithe angel; they had been painting and drawing more often, almost every evening after school. His angel was actually recovering for he had stopped crying in class, he was becoming less depressed, and was spending more time with Satoshi during the day.

Satoshi smiled at this, he and his angel were in the art room painting anything and everything that came to mind. Satoshi being so lost in thought had accidentally painted a clown with a pie in the face, in the background were several clowns under a huge tent on unicycles.

Satoshi gaped at this, he had drawn a circus? Of all things he could've possibly drawn it was a circus. What was wrong with him?

On the verge of his mental breakdown he had heard something pure, something so beautiful he couldn't put it in words. He heard something he hadn't heard in a long time, a laugh. Daisuke, _**his**_ Daisuke was laughing, he was actually laughing.

Satoshi couldn't believe his ears as the melodious noise rang inside his head. Sapphire eyes widen with realisation as to what had just happened.

"Toshi-kun, I think you painted something wrong"

Daisuke giggled before looking back at Satoshi who was in a state of shock. Burgundy eyes widen in confusion, trying to figure what he might have said that was wrong.

Satoshi really couldn't believe his ears as that sweet voice rang inside his mind, trying to register what the lithe teen had said. Finally registered, sapphire eyes soften as a small smile found its way onto his lips.

Daisuke was back, his innocent Daisuke was back, his angel was back and he was truly happy. Satoshi pulled the surprised boy into a tight embrace, leaving the boy to wonder but hug back nevertheless. His smile widens at this, he was right, _**his**_ angel was back and now he wasn't going to let him go.

"Toshi-kun you're squishing me"

Daisuke said simply causing the aforesaid to chuckle lightly. Satoshi released him and continued to smile at the boy in front of him. Daisuke was happy, he had recovered, he wasn't depressed anymore and that was all thanks to Satoshi.

He had stuck with him through everything he had been through and even though Dark was gone, Daisuke knew he could still live on because he had Satoshi beside him and he knew he could always count on him.

"Thank you 'Toshi-kun for helping me through this, through all of this it truly meant a lot to me and I am really happy"

Satoshi noticed the tears in his crimson angel eyes as his heart clenched.

"I love you Satoshi"

Daisuke smiled hugging Satoshi once more as he buried his head into his chest and breathe in his smell. It was like he had always remembered; his boyfriend's scent was always the best. He remembered his scent from the first time they had started going out, Dark was the one who set them up, and even though Dark had always despised Satoshi and called him 'Creepy boy' he only wanted Daisuke's happiness and now he understands.

"I love you Daisuke"

Satoshi whispered into his crimson angel's hair, he too was truly happy, happy that his angel had returned to his happy and vibrant self. As arm wrapped around the lithe teen's waist the crimson eyed beauty looked up at the taller teen. Sapphire eyes stared into burgundy's both revealing how much they love each other deeply.

"I really do love you Daisuke"

Slowly heads inched closely together as they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Eyes slipped closed at lips touched, immediately small arms wrap around the taller's neck as they shared a passionate kiss. This kiss was unlike many others they had shared before; this was filled with pure passion, pure love, pure innocence, it was something that was rare but truly amazing.

As they broke apart for the much needed air their lungs craved, they smiled as Daisuke buried his head in the crook of Satoshi's neck.

"Me too 'Toshi-kun, me too"

Satoshi smiled as he kissed his angel's head, yes their love was truly rare and it was something truly amazing, to them both.

Innocent minds, innocent hearts together forever, together in love.

* * *

><p>I know I know, it sucked you don't need to tell em twice .<p>

Poor Daisuke, he must have been through a lot I feel sorry from him. Again I'd like to thank **Wingfy** for the inspiration on writing this story, her stories gave me the inspiration ^_^

Oh and I'd like to thank **Eclispe-Van-Hellsing** she's a great writer also. They are both amazing writers you guys should definitely read their stories ^_^

Anyway rate and review please, any criticism is acceptable.


End file.
